


Content

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: "Hyung has a good reason to be so proud, you're such a good boy, Jackson."--(Kinktober Day 7 - Praise Kink)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> note: jwjejrj this was supposed to be jackbam but then jaebum happened and i was overpowered. idk why i like writing jaebum looking at jackson being touched and toyed with tbh... also its 7am if it sucks blame my lack of sleep and talent

_established ot7_

"You're so good at this game, Jackson hyung." BamBam's voice was loud and there was undoubtedly a hint of pride in his tone, his eyes bright as he patted Jackson on the back and turned to tease Mark, Jinyoung and Yugyeom's team who were the worst and in second place so far.

Jackson felt like puffing his chest out and bragging about it, turned to Jaebum and smirked, but he only got a smile in return and a soft pet to the head as he was told he was a good player. They were playing bowling, they'd brought Mark's old Xbox Kinect out to the living room and they'd gotten in two teams and bet that the losing team had to pay for dinner that night.

Jackson had wanted to purposely lose so he could make Jaebum buy them all food and then tease him about how much money he had while he payed, but his competitive side had come out after Yugyeom had began teasing him when he got less than four pins knocked over and then a gutter ball. It had been good motivation to try his best, but then BamBam, Youngjae and Jaebum had began praising him about how good he was and it had made him put even more effort into winning.

Jaebum had a hand on his thigh and he was sat between BamBam's legs waiting for his turn as Yugyeom went up and took his shot. He knocked 8 pins down and BamBam laughed, his hand rubbing at Jackson's waist as he high fived Youngjae with the other. "Yug, weren't you the one making fun of Jackson before?"

They all broke into laughter as Yugyeom whined and went over to hide his face into Jinyoung's shoulder.

"Jackson's so much better at this than any of us." Jaebum whispered and squeezed his thigh, still smiling when Jackson looked at him, his breath catching and his eyes fluttering.

"Yeah, he's so good. Aren't you, Jackson hyung?" Youngjae was there too now, his fingers wrapping around his ankle and rubbing at his sock covered skin with his thumb as he smiled, lighting Jackson's heart with sunshine and everything good in life.

"Hey," Jinyoung poked at Youngjae's back with his foot and Jackson moved his focus over to him and then over to Mark and Yugyeom. "Let's finish the game first."

"Yeah," Mark added and licked over his lips as his eyes flickered over Jackson's body. "Then if he wins, he'll get to hear all about how good he is."

Jaebum hums and pats at Jackson's thigh, brings it up higher and then takes it away and stands. "It's my turn."

The game goes on and when it's Jackson's turn he focuses on the screen, only partially successful in blocking out how he can feel the boys eyeing him up or how Yugyeom even dared to pat him on the ass with a smirk and a, _good luck._

Eventually the game comes to an end and Jackson jumps up with a shout as he points at the screen. "I won, look how much more points i have than any of you, wow I'm really amazing at this game."

Yugyeom laughs, stands up and slings an arm around his shoulder and rubs at his arm with amusement coloring his voice. "You know part of the reason you won is because we practically let you win?"

Jackson rolls his eyes and pushes at his arm but after a few seconds he snuggles into him. "You're mean, let me have my win." He pouts up at Yugyeom and it's the cutest fucking thing Yugyeom has ever seen. Looking down at him and moving his arm from around his shoulders and down to around his waist, pulling him closer and leaning down until they are only inches away from each other's face, noses grazing and lips only an inch apart.

"You were good, hyung." Yugyeom whispers and Jackson jumps in surprise as he feels a hand sliding up the back of his thigh until it's groping his ass, kneading the covered flesh. "Everything about you is so good. You're such a good hyung and a good friend and you're our good baby."

Jackson gasps and a whine gets caught in his throat as his sweatpants are slowly pulled down, exposing his bare flesh. He tries pressing further into Yugyeom to hide against him, but the hands that move to grip his waist prevent him from moving and he whimpers. "Shh, be good like you always are, hyung. I know you're always so good for Jaebum hyung all the time, he always brags about it. About how much of a good boy you are for him, listening to everything he says and doing what you're told." BamBam's breath is hitting his bare ass and Jackson can feel him, he's so close to him, and he moans at his words, biting his lip and looking up at Yugyeom helplessly.

"Oh yeah," Mark adds this time. "Jaebum-ah always sounds so proud when he talks about you. Tells us you're his best boy. His favourite boy." Jackson tries to spin to look for Jaebum, but Yugyeom holds him in place and BamBam tightens his grip on his hips even more.

"We all know you're good, Jackson." Jinyoung adds off to his right and Jackson turns to look at him, eyes glistening with arousal as he takes in Jinyoung's now bare chest. "You listen to all of us all the time, such a good listener."

Jackson cranes his neck and pouts out his bottom lip at Jaebum when he sees him. The older man is sitting on the couch with his posture reflecting how much he's enjoying the show. "Jaebummie..."

Jaebum smiles at him the special smile that they all call _The Jackson Smile_ and he tilts his head slightly. "It's okay, Jackson-ah" He declares loudly and encouragingly. "You're always my best boy," Jaebum adds and Jackson trembles against Yugyeom, hips twitching. "Yeah, that's right. My good little boy. Hyung is always so proud, I love telling the boys how good you always are for me. Only for hyung, right?"

"Only for hyung." Jackson agrees breathlessly as he nods and leans his head against Yugyeom's shoulder, canting his hips up and sticking his ass out with a shudder of embarrassment.

Mark crawls over from where he had been kneeling on the floor beside Jinyoung, his hands smoothly running up the length of Jackson's legs and up onto his waist and further up until he's flicking at his nipples and then moving his hands back down to his waist when Jackson groans quietly.

"Lie down, Jackson hyung." Youngjae mumbles and grabs his hand and tugs him down until Jackson is lying down on the blanket spread out on the ground.

"Look how good he is at listening." Jinyoung mumbles and he's closer now too, and Jackson's surrounded by the five of them now, with Jaebum still on the couch looking at him.

It wasn't the first time Jaebum watched Jackson be fondled and groped by the boys, in fact they all occasionally watched each other do it, but it's always different when its all of them at the same time. Jackson has hands all over him, touching his thighs, his stomach, his chest, his hair and his face, fingers on his lips and more hands touching him _everywhere_ except his achingly hard dick.

"You're so patient, Jackson-ah, don't even complain about being teased." Mark whispers and leans down to peck his lips, tutting softly when he tries chasing after him as he leans away. "No, lie down. Good, thats good."

The words make a shiver run through him and then Jinyoung is reaching down and just teasing the head of his cock with his fingertips.

"So patient, our good Jackson." Youngjae whispers and it makes Jackson's dick spurt out a thick bead of precum onto Jinyoung's fingers.

"Pretty boy. Such a pretty boy with a pretty cock to match." BamBam grazes his fingers along the length of his dick and over the glistening head before he's pulling them away to press them to Jackson's lips, pushing them into his mouth when it opens without further prompt.

The murmur he gets in appreciation makes him thust his hips up into the sensation of Jinyoungs fingers, but he is being pressed down again, Jaebum's eyes narrowing slightly and his lips pursing. It makes Jackson lie back completely, letting himself be groped and moaning everytime he was touched in a specific way, his hips grinding into nothing before he remembers he isn't supposed to be doing so and letting them fall back down.

"Look at you, I bet you don't know how beautiful you look just lying there and taking what little we're giving you. You really _are_ a good boy. No wonder Jaebum hyung is always bragging about it, I'd be damn proud too."

"Hyung has a good reason to be so proud, you're such a good boy, Jackson."

"Look how nicely you take everything, I bet you need more, don't you? You need more but you're such a good patient boy and you'll wait until we want to give you more."

"Your cock is dripping so much, Jackson-ah. You're so wet and still you're being nice and patient. Look at how proud Jaebum looks."

"Spread your legs a little, there you go. Look how good you listen. It's amazing, you're so good. Good boy."

Jackson doesn't know who said what, he only knows he's close, his eyes opening and seeking out Jaebum's.

Jaebum knows he's close, knows him better than anyone else to recognize the signs, how his muscles tense and untense, how he's breathing even heavier, how his legs are trembling and how much precum he's releasing, his dick twitching with every graze of fingers against it. Jaebum's had the longest time to get to know him like this, he's spent longer time getting Jackson to be able to come from just a few well placed teasing touches. He's been with Jackson like this longer, knows more, so he's watching, expectations rising and chest puffing up with pride that makes Jackson sob out a cry and start coming.

Yugyeom breathes out a breath of amazement, his breathing quick and eyes glazed over as he watches Jackson's cock spurt ropes of come out onto his own stomach.

Jinyoung and BamBam both stop the movement of their hands from touchimg him, staring at how Jackson's dick pulses and dribbles out the last of his orgasm.

Mark and Youngjae look dazed as they caress any part of Jackson they can reach, fingers avoiding the mess he's made on himself and cooing soft praise that makes Jackson give tiny sighs and moans as he heaves out his breaths until he's breathing semi normally again.

"I always knew i could be proud of you, baby." Jaebum's come closer now too, his hand petting Jackson's hair and his cheek and down to rub at his nipples. Jackson moans and he shivers but otherwise doesn't try pressing up into Jaebum's touches. "Hyung's best boy. Always knew you'd make me proud because you're such a good boy."

Jaebum ceases the movement of his fingers on his chest and then just lightly rubs over his skin.

"I'm good for Hyung and Baby Maknaes and Nyoungie and Gege." Jackson mumbles and BamBam mutters his agreement, placing a kiss on his knee and using Jinyoung's discarded shirt to clean the mess off Jackson's skin.

"I still won all of you." Jackson mumbles and they all roll their eyes, smiles tugging at their lips as Yugyeom pets his head.

"Of course, hyung."

 


End file.
